


Carnet à dessins

by siriuseli



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuseli/pseuds/siriuseli
Summary: Tina le savait, Norbert savait et aimait dessiner.Ce qu'elle ne savait pas par contre, c'est qu'elle était en était son principal modèle, sa muse.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 4





	Carnet à dessins

Norbert, assis dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, observa Tina qui elle lisait confortablement installée dans le canapé. Le grattement de sa plume sur le parchemin qu'il tenait ne suffisait même pas à la déconcentrer dans sa lecture. Il essaya de décrire toute la beauté de sa femme à travers son dessin. La roseur de ses joues due au temps glacial de la saison, la flamme cachée dans ses yeux quand elle était concentrée et l'habileté de ses doigts quand elle tournait les pages. Il voulait _tout_ retranscrire du moment présent.

Petit, il avait pris l'habitude de dessiner, assis dans l'herbe, les hippogriffes de l'élevage de sa mère. En grandissant, il avait gardé cette routine en crayonnant chaque animal qu'il rencontrait : à Poudlard, il avait gardé tout un tas de carnets où il recensait tous ses croquis.

Il avait commencé à faire cela avec Tina.

Hélas, pour lui, cette dernière avait remarqué cela très tôt : elle avait le don de sentir quand quelqu'un la fixe un peu trop longtemps. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit son fiancé gribouiller dans un carnet et essayant d'éviter à tout prix son regard, sans parler de ses joues rougies.

"- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux en s'approchant de lui.

-Rien, rien..." répondit-il en fermant rapidement le-dit carnet, les joues encore plus roses et en évitant encore plus son regard, si cela était possible. Elle lui avait lancé un coup d’œil à la fois malicieux et suspicieux, mais ne posa pas plus de questions.

Elle put enfin voir le contenu de ce cahier un jour assez spécial : celui de son anniversaire. Il lui avait tendu un petit paquet maladroitement emballé qu'elle ouvrit et reconnut immédiatement : le fameux et mystérieux carnet. Elle le feuilleta et resta sans voix. Sur chaque page était dessiné un portrait d'elle dans différentes situations du quotidien. Elle fut tellement émue qu'elle ne sut quoi dire, ce qui inquiéta de suite Norbert.

"Ça... ça ne te plaît pas ? demanda-t-il nerveusement. Elle lui sauta directement au cou pour déposer ses lèvres décorées d'un sourire sur les siennes.

Après cela, Norbert lui offrit un carnet similaire chaque année.

"Chéri ?" appela Tina, levant les yeux de son bouquin. L’intéressé stoppa ses coups de plume sur le parchemin et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi me dessines-tu autant ?"

Norbert ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne fit que sourire tendrement et continua de la regarder avec des yeux doux."Tu es la plus magnifique de toutes les créatures, comment pourrais-je m'en empêcher ?"


End file.
